Project Abstract The North American Primary Care Research Group is proposing to promote, convene, coordinate, manage, evaluate and disseminate the results of the 16th, 17th and 18th meetings of the Practice-Based Research Networks (PBRNs) to be held in the summers of 2020, 2021 and 2022. With a projected attendance of 175, the purpose of the annual two-day conference will be to build on the skills and knowledge of clinicians, researchers and community partners in evidence-based research to improve the health of the U.S. population, healthcare delivery systems, and the quality of primary health care. In order to share translatable insights emanating from research, the conference will link research with clinical practice?especially primary care practice?by facilitating collaboration among conference attendees, policy-makers, funders, and those participating remotely. The Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality (AHRQ) support for the PBRN conferences helps in achieving the Secretary?s Healthy People objectives by facilitating practitioners to gain the necessary evidence, interventions, and dissemination to deliver health care that is safe, high quality, accessible, equitable, affordable, and free of disparities. NAPCRG has successfully hosted the 2012-2018 PBRN conferences and attracted an average of over 200 attendees. With input from a Steering Committee (SC) experienced with PBRNs and prior PBRN conferences, each year NAPCRG will select a conference theme and plenary speakers and select papers, workshops and poster presentations through a call for abstracts. Conference sessions will address the science of research and operation of PBRNs and provide for presentation of studies focusing on practice and quality improvement, behavioral health, patient safety, health information technology/electronic health records, telemedicine, health literacy that focuses on patient-centered care, diagnosis and treatment issues in primary care practice, and prevention. NAPCRG will manage all conference logistics?including a call for abstracts, conference promotion, registration, continuing education accreditation, conference evaluation, and dissemination of conference outcomes. A communications and social media strategy will be developed to engage registrants and others not attending in conference dialogue, encourage publication of papers in peer-reviewed journals, disseminate conference materials, recordings and a summary through a conference web site, app, emails, regular mailings and social media, and invite links to the website from AHRQ and other organizations. The proposed conferences will provide opportunities for skill-building, knowledge transfer, brainstorming future research agendas, collaboration and integration, mentoring, problem solving, learning about organizational/ operational issues and sustainability, and sharing research methods, innovations and outcomes. Attendees will include a diverse mix of stakeholders involved in PBRN research including academicians, researchers of different health professions and geographic locations, policy makers and funders, practicing clinicians, and community members.